Portable electronic devices are commonly used for communication and entertainment purposes. Portable electronic devices include devices such as smartphones, cellular phones, mobile communication devices, computers, portable computing devices, mobile computing devices, tablet computers, cameras, video players, smart watches, audio players, electronic media readers, two-way radios, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, measurement instruments, and/or other types of electronic, computing, or communication devices, including combinations thereof. Cases, protective cases, covers, protective covers, enclosures, or encasements are sometimes installed on or over housings of these types of electronic devices in order to protect the electronic devices from damage due to exposure to shock, impact, dropping, puncture, dust, dirt, water, snow, rain, mud, chemicals, and/or other potentially damaging forces or elements. The term “case” is used herein to refer to any type of case, cover, protective case, protective cover, enclosure, encasement, shell, or combination thereof. Cases are also sometimes used to supplement the functionality of the device and/or to change the aesthetics of the device.
Over time, the sizes of display screens on electronic devices have increased. Bezels around the display screens on the fronts of electronic devices have grown smaller as the display screens have been extended closer to one or more edges of the electronic devices. The shrinking or absence of bezels makes it more difficult to keep protective cases attached to the electronic devices while still allowing access to the display screen. Improved systems, apparatuses, and methods which solve these and other problems are disclosed herein.